Red Scar
by sarronxo
Summary: A new age has began in Tamerial, a new world order is beginning to arise. Follow Zoey as she faces the changing world with new challenges both on the battle field and in the matters of the heart.
1. stranger in black armor

Prolong-Midnight armor clad shadow

The night fell upon the inhibits of the world of tamerial. The stars beckoned and the moons glistening with lunar light. The air brought forth a slight chill and a promise of a reprieve to the hot swamp areas. A figure clad in ebony armour walked in this lightened darkness moving in a shadowy pace disrupting not even the grass as it moved with a stealthy purpose and stride. The figure's cloak of dark fur and black hair moved like a cloud. Hazel eyes stared straight ahead with a focus like that of untamed cat focusing on prey. Her eyes were framed with blue tatooing; spirals along her cheekbones and around her eyes with a blue cresent filled out on the middle of her head. The same intricate tatooing ran over her beautiful body. The girl stopped on top of a hill that overlooked the heart of the province of Cyrodiil, the Imperial City. A smile spread crossed her teenage face. It was good to be back in Cyrodiil.

A/N

So what do you guys think? I know its short but I promise the next update will be longer. I just need to know if you guys want this to be a femslash or not; if so what coupling?

Zoey/Lenobia?

Zoey/Neferet?

Zoey/OC?

let me know. :)


	2. Chapter 1- Home again

I own nothing. except the story. ^-^

Breathing in the smell of meat and metal, I opened my eyes with a gentle smile the Imperial city's marketplace hasn't changed much in the four years since I've been gone. In the middle of the busy city bursting with elves, nords, imperials, orcs, and other races. The city was the heart of the province, the beating of excitement and drama. I laughed at this notion so happy to be in the familiar city.

I look over to the man shouting for people to read the black horse courier news. Not a lot of people realize how accurate their news was and usually rub it of as rubbish and move on with their lives. My armoured feet took me to the imperial courier a picked up one of the pages looking over it: ELDER SCROLL FOUND! My eyes narrowed and continued to read further.) To my surprise it was found in Skyrim and brought to the city. Hmm interesting, my lips curled into a smirk.

"Zoey!" I hear someone call my name and I look in the direction of the voice and smile brightly as I saw a face I hadn't seen since I left the city.

"Damien," my smart Vampyre friend from the Twilight district, where the night time races dwell. That district was created because the constant complaining about the night and day dwellers. People making to much noise in the others sleeping hours and other issues. So the councils of the city decided to created different sections for the conflicting dwellers of the day and night.

My friend ran to me and embraced me with his arms as I returned the gesture.

"Your back and safe," his pleasant voice said with affection in my ear.

"I'm glad to back my friend," Damien was more than a friend, he was my gay brother really. The same goes for the rest of my friends that resides in the Twilight district.

"Come on we need to get to the others," he swiped his hands around his eyes to wipe off his tears. I did the same as my heart seized up with happiness and love. The black fur cloak on my shoulders flew as Damien and I took off to the Twilight district.

Without breaking a sweat we made it to the twilight district's house of night, grand as the temples around the massive city Nyx's temple was right next to the house night with Nyx's statue standing proudly cupping the moon above her head in front with the stair case made of white marble surrounded the statue.

Right behind the statue were two massive white wood doors. All in all the temple looked to be a huge chapel but was really something more.

Damien put his arm around my shoulders smiling brightly. Its good to be back in my city.

...

Pushing open the doors to the house of night, Damien and I walked into the grand structure of the house of Nyx's vampyres.

Voices of many vampyres reached my trained ears as Damien and I stood in the threshold. A grand staircase was in front of the door made of cool white marble. The walls decorated with banners with the symbol of our kind: the goddess cupping the moon in a sliver color while the five orbs of colors revolved around her. The five colors consisted of purple, green, blue, yellow, and red. Purple represents spirit; green represents earth; blue-water; yellow-air; and finally red-fire. There was another banner for Nyx's mate Erebus. The warrior god for vampires and warrior king Erebus represents the might and strength of our kind. A image of a silver crescent with a black shield behind it with twin swords sticking from behind the crescent and in front of the shield in a"x"; with a yellow background.

"ZOEY!" Two colliding forces hit me full force almost knocking me off my feet. I look to the two who almost injured me and smile brightly. It was the twins, Shanee and Erin, though not related by blood they were pretty much unseparable; Shanee the beautiful mocha colored redguard and Erin the milk colored and fair imperial.

"Hey guys how are you two fairing," I ask grinning.

"By the goddess Z it's been sooooooo long since-" Shanee began.

"You've been here, five years really," Erin finished.

The civil war in Skyrim lasted for five years and I was tasked to help the council of the empire gain some standing authority in the cold harsh land. The vampyre council wanted to establish a house of night in the land and that was an unwanted action to the Nords; who believed that skyrim should be for Nords only. Its been a constant battle since 203 of the last seed over a thousand years ago; when Ulfric Stormcloak won the civil war against the empire. Since then there was constant struggle and then another civil war broke out. I remember the day I left after receiving a sealed letter from the council. My friends protested violently about me going and going so far as to try to go with me.

A/N So the next chapter will be about the day when Zoey is going to war. Thanx for reading! ^-^


End file.
